La amas como yo
by Yelrihsa GDLT
Summary: Si cuando se conocieron nunca pensaron traicionarse en tal magnitud, era su amigo y su hermano. Ahora todo plan a futuro se iba por la borda y la vida que conocía cambiaría. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke - La amas como yo-


"La amas como yo"

Pov. Sasuke

-¡Sasuke, vamos despierta holgazán!-

Frote con desgana mi rostro y con frustración desordene mi cabello más de lo usual, el espejo me regalaba una imagen no grada, una noche de insomnio y un par de cervezas no es una buena combinación. Me lave rápidamente la cara y salí del baño, a estas alturas no debe sorprenderme la energía descomunal de Naruto por las mañanas pero algunas veces es agobiante, hace tres años que lo conocí al comenzar la universidad, solo compartimos una clase el primer semestre y aun así terminamos siendo mejores amigos.

Tome la chaqueta tirada debajo de la cama y con un simple jeans color negro junto a una polera ligera azul me dirigí a la sala donde me estaba esperando, supongo que fui una mala idea haberle dado la llave del apartamento siendo domingo y el reloj marcando las nueve de la mañana, odio despertar temprano, bufe molesto al verlo tirado en el sofá.

-Ya, vamos-

Le tire un cojín en su cara y el solo reía, sabia como molestarme, se levantó y nos dirigimos fuera del apartamento. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio cosa que me produjo curiosidad, él nunca era así, siempre hablaba sin parar contando de toda hasta lo emocionante del clima, iba delante de mí con las manos en los bolsillos del jeans color azul y ahora que me fijo bien algo andaba mal.

Al comenzar la universidad me mude de las casas de mis padres y a otra ciudad, no se opusieron a que estudiase literatura mientras tomase cursos de administración de empresa para algún día emprender el rubro familiar, Uchiha Corp, empresa dedica a la tecnología.

No fue difícil comenzar solo aunque obtuvo un poco de ayuda de mis padres, deseaba ser independentista, compre un apartamento cerca de la universidad y de inmediato empecé a trabajar en una cafetería, empezar desde abajo.

-¿Dónde vamos?-

Pregunte al verlo parar y mirar las calles, se rasco la nuca e hizo una mueca, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pov. Naruto

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía vivir con la duda y los malditos celos.

Me vestí con lo primero que pille en el armario y salí del apartamento sin antes avisar a Hinata quien aún estaba durmiendo, la bese y me disculpe por no poder desayunar con ella esta mañana.

Cogí las llaves y la chaquete naranja con mangas negras que me regalo para mi cumpleaños, mire el interior del apartamento, muchos recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza y mi corazón se estremeció, de alguna manera tenía que salvar mi vida.

En la noche anterior quede en desayunar con Sasuke y aunque a mí tampoco me gusta tenía que enfrentar los problemas, era mi amigo y no podía desconfiar de él por mis celos y rumores. Camine hasta su apartamento que quedaba a una hora, tenía que pensar las cosas y como decirlas, no quería perder una amistad como la suya pero mi futuro y felicidad estaban en juego.

Inhale y exhale forzadamente por tres ocasiones antes de entrar, todo el apartamento estaba casi presentable, habían botellas esparcidas por la sala y libros en el suelo, típico pensé.

Al verlo llegar sentí un remolino de emociones desde ganas de matarlo y lastima, asentí levemente y salimos, me sorprendía que sus ojeras compitieran con las mías cuando aún no estábamos en época de exámenes, quizás al igual que yo tenía problemas y no me lo había contado.

-A la cafetería de Ino, hoy toca pastel de carne-

Respondí sin míralo antes de comenzar a caminar, íbamos a la par y en silencio.

Hace tres años comencé la universidad por petición de mi padre y aunque no era agrado estudiar medicina lo hice en cambio de seguir compitiendo en las carreras de motocross, aunque no fue fácil ingresar a la universidad estatal pero me esforcé para poder estudiar junto a Hinata que al igual que yo estaba estudiando medicina.

Conocí a Hinata en unas vacaciones a Europa, España, nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel y empezamos una amistad, me sorprendió al saber que vivíamos en la misma ciudad y estudiábamos en la misma secundaria, es el destino pensé, teníamos la misma edad aunque ella iba un curso más adelantado. Antes de empezar nuestra relación oficialmente y sin que se nos opongan nuestros padre nos fuimos conociendo por unos cinco meses y en el último año en la fiesta de fin de curso le pedí ser mi novia.

Observe la cafetería de Ino a una cuadra, era novia de un amigo de la universidad que estudiaba arte, Sai, los conocimos en una fiesta y frecuentamos a más juntes casuales porque esta era mejor amiga de Sakura, compañera de Hinata y amiga que la ayudo en algunas materias.

Suspire profundamente antes de seguir, no importa lo que sucederá después, no podía acobardarme.

Pov. Sasuke

-¡Hey! Chicos, bienvenidos-

Al llegar nos recibió Kiba, hermano de Ino que compartida la misma pasión que Naruto, el motocross, se nos acercó sonriente y nos abrazó entusiasta.

-Hola…-

Respondimos a la vez, Naruto le respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa forzada que no paso desapercibida por los dos, comencé a sentirme nervioso, Kiba me miro preocupado y sin decir más se marchó. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, hoy no habían muchas personas dado que era un área cerca de la universidad, el clima estaba cálido y las nubes daban a suponer que en algún rato llovería.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Estaba mirando el interior del local y más distraído de lo normal, sus ojos vagaban por todos lados sin prestarme atención, me estaba empezando a enojar.

-Primero comamos-

Dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia kiba quien estaba en la barra conversando con otro empleado, este me miro con el ceño fruncido y volvió la mirada a Naruto, por minutos conversaron. Si algunas cosas aprendí de mi amigo es que ese comportamiento no era normal y tenía algo muy importante que decirme, apoye los codos en la mesa y me resigne, quizás era lo que estaba presintiendo, quizás era hora de afrontarlo.

Pov. Naruto

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Tengo que saberlo-

-Está bien, sabes que te apoyo-

Salude a Ino antes de volver a la mesa, me miraba preocupada y sin hablar me animo, era una mujer increíble y esforzada, al igual que Kiba era alegre y nunca se rendía, conseguía lo que se proponía como ser la novia de Sai, no estudiaba en la universidad pero una vez que este entro a la cafetería quedo enamorada a primera vista y con todos los medios se volvieron amigos a pesar de tener pocas cosas en común y algún tiempo se volvieron novios, Sai la amaba demasiado y se lo hacía saber cada día.

-Pedí dos pasteles de carne y zumo de naranja-

-Bien-

El silencio se prolongó por algunos minutos y no sabía cómo abarcar el tema que me carcomía.

La mayor parte del tiempo Sasuke era serio pero cuando lo conocías era un gran hombre, sabia como divertirse e inteligente, traía loca a toda chica por su porte de chico rudo, era atractivo para cualquier persona hasta tenia admiradores y nunca le conocí novia porque según él era una pérdida de tiempo, trabajaba tiempo parcial en una editorial.

De alguna manera congeniamos y les presente a mis amigos, rápidamente se adaptó al grupo y salíamos de fiesta y de vacaciones después de los exámenes finales, prácticamente éramos inseparables, lo consideraba un hermano.

-Venga, dilo-

¿Cómo decirlo? Ese era el problema, odiaba el hecho de pensar que podía ser cierto, lo consideraba mi hermano y solo saber que me traiciono de esa manera me enfurecía.

Pov. Sasuke

Sabía que era un error cuando sucedió, no estaba sobrio pero no era excusa y aun así lo volví a cometer, cometí repetida veces el mismo error que ahora me constaría un amigo, un hermano y esta vida como la conocía.

-Amigo Mío Llego el Momento de Hablar Frente A Frente…-

Le escuche y temí lo peor.

Sus ojos azules me miraron duro y con el ceño fruncido, por primera vez sentí su verdadero enojo y sabía que era horrible pero esta vez era hacia mí, él no era una persona violenta sino alegre y amistosa pero cuando lastimaban o se metían con lo que era suyo se volvía un animal como aquella vez que un imbécil le dio una nalgada a su novia, Hinata, este emputadisimo se le fue encima mandándole al hospital. Ella era su mayor tesoro, la amaba con locura y siempre me comentaba que algún día la convertiría en su esposa, me contaba sus planes junto a ella y que daría todo por siempre tenerla junto a sí.

-Quisiera aclarar estas dudas que llevo en mi mente...-

Hinata era una mujer hermosa, la primera vez que me la presento quede impactado no solo por su físico que era magnifico, tenía todas las curvas que un hombre deseaba, sino también por su carácter, callada y observadora, alegre e inteligente. Era un su totalidad perfecta y sentí envidia.

-Me dicen que hace tiempo tiendes con ella y yo loco de amor y me ahogo en mis penas…-

Sabía que no podía durar para siempre, algún día tenía que ocurrir esto y a pesar de lo que vaya ocurrir tengo que admitir que no arrepiento y si se me daba la oportunidad esta vez no guardaría mi amor por ella sino que lucharía por Hinata.

\- Quiera que no puedo "aceptar que me traiciones mi ausencia –

Los rumores se habían esparcido en todo el campus y la tensión entre nuestros amigos era palpable, sabía el precio que debía pagar y aunque perdería todo tenía que afrontarlo.

Apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa y contenía su voz, si me golpeaba me dejaría, me lo merecía.

Pov. Naruto

-Amigo mío es verdad que cuando tú no estás llego yo...

Deseaba romperla la cara en ese momento, todas mis esperanzas se rompieron y mi confianza en los dos se fue la mierda, me respondió poniéndose a la defensiva y sin titubear me miro.

Hace meses que escuchaba lo mismo y lo negué fervientemente, ella no era así, todos los rumores que circulaban describían a una Hinata que no conocí; No quería creerlo, siempre tan hermosa y amable.

-...que penetro en su piel y en segundos le borro tus huellas...-

Hace tiempo la notaba distante y no le preste demasiada atención pensé que sería producto de los estudios, algunas veces estaba preocupada pero siempre me calmaba con unos besos y otra veces ella me evitaba a pesar de que compartíamos apartamento, me preocupaba haber hecho algo malo y le pedía perdón con citas y regalos. Pero nunca imagine esta razón, jamás lo vi llegar de ella, quede estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras de mi mejor amigo, que Hinata me traicionare de esa manera se me era imposible de creer.

-Que la hago vibrar sentir bien mujer que en mis brazos tu niña se vuelve una fiera, que desea que un hombre la ame y la queme de veras-

Cinco años de relación ahora se iban a la nada, a la mierda sin opción a repararla. Me dolía la mandíbula sin darme cuenta estaba tenso y todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

Toda posibilidad de rescatar la amistad con Sasuke se estaba acabando y con las ganas de contenerse, no podía crear un escándalo dentro del local, no podía hacerle eso a Ino, procure recordar los momentos compartidos con este pero no despejaba su rabia y las ganas de matarlo, entonces comprendí todo. El único siego fui yo, ahora comprendía las indirectas de mis amigos y la tensión e incomodidad que sentía Hinata cuando estábamos juntos a Sasuke,

-Discúlpame ya sé que eres mi amigo me enamoré son cosas del Destino –

La primera vez me hice el indiferente cuando le presente a Hinata, este se la comía con la mirada, no quise crear problema donde no lo había y le aclare que era mi novia, le conté sobre ella y lo importante que era ya un así no le importo. Todos se dieron cuenta hasta Hinata me comento que no se sentía a gusto al tenerlo cerca, la tranquilice, le dije que no se preocupase y eso fue mi peor error.

Recuerdo las veces que Hinata se iba a casa de sus compañeras para terminar algunos proyectos, las veces que se iba un fin de semana a casa de sus padre o con sus amigas, ahora todo eso me suena absurdo, ¿Cuántas veces me mintió para quedarse a ver con Sasuke?

Dime si tú  
además de su cuerpo y su piel  
puedes ver lo que  
yo puede ver...  
Su corazón...

Dime si la quieres  
Igual Que Yo

Dime si la quieres  
Igual Que Yo 

Pov. Sasuke

-Es que mi amigo me es difícil creer que tú seas ese hombre-

Vi lo derrotado que se sentía su amigo, el cómo dejo de estar tenso y su voz se quebró al hablar.

Mis entrañas me dolían, mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaban los que ahora seguro dejarían de ser mis amigos, me miraban preocupados y enojados, había arruinado mi vida y quizás la de Hinata, ella no se merecía esto, ella no era la culpable.

Esa noche todo cambio donde Naruto estaba en una competencia al otro lado de la ciudad y Hinata no lo había acompañado, juntos a algunos amigos asistimos a una fiesta y todo se salió de control, lo sabía cuando desperté en su apartamento y más al verla llorar, me sentí una mierda. La primera vez fue un error, me lo repetía constantes veces pero no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, de su cuerpo, la deseaba con desesperación e intente olvidarla en incontables mujeres pero ella seguía en mis recuerdos torturándome para pasearla de nuevo, quería sentirla y escucharla gemir mi nombre, pero la busque aun cuando se resistió, la acosaba cuando veía la ocasión y constante veces interfería en su relación de Naruto y al perseverar en mi ruina ella accedió, ser mi amante, la orille a mantener un romance conmigo y a pesar de saber que volvería con él le hacía saber que la amaba, le daba todo el cariño que jamás pensé profesar hacia otra persona.

-Se supone que con ella tú limpiarás mi nombre-

No tenía palabras ni excusa, toda apariencia y arrogancia se esfumaron, me dolía ver a Naruto así, me hubiera golpeado hasta quizás matarme pero no, estaba rendido y sin fuerzas, le vi temblar ligeramente, yo había terminado con todo lo que él creía y amaba, la había quitado lo que tenía, a Hinata.

Naruto al ser hijo único no tenía a nadie con quien contar o apoyarse más cuando sus padre trabajaban en la clínica de su familia, creció solo y tomaba clases particulares en su casa, sus padre era sobreprotector y al entrar a la secundaria con constante insistencia aprendió lo duro que era la vida, lo bueno y malo, y entonces conoció a Hinata, ella era su mayor tesoro, un regalo de la vida que conoció por casualidad.

Y yo se lo había arrebatado.

\- Amigo, hubiese hecho los mismo por ti, eras más que un amigo, hermano pa' mi y ahora me dices la situación no es para que me asombre –

Pov. Normal.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, uno dolido y otro resentido, sus respiraciones eran fuertes y se contenían, uno por no golpear al contrario y otro por no quebrarse porque Sasuke en toda su vida había conocido a muchas personas pero fue Naruto quien le ofreció su amistad desinteresadamente y ahora lo perdería, perdería a su único amigo.

Y se rindió, lo sabía, Sasuke bajo la cabeza.

El amor nos siega y nos hace tontos dañando a las personas que apreciamos, pensó.

\- Discúlpame ya sé que eres mi amigo...me enamoré son cosas del Destino-

Volvió a repetir pero esta vez bajo y aguantando las ganas de llorar, él no era así, nunca jamás alguien tuvo la importancia de verlo quebrado, ahora solo Naruto y Hinata, ella quien se metió en su corazón de una manera dolorosa.

-Dime si tú...-

Naruto se sorprendió al saber que estaba llorando porque no solo le dolía la traición si no el hecho de que estaba perdiendo a un amigo y a la mujer que tanto amaba, perdió al amor de su vida, a Hinata. Hablo entrecortado para no mostrarse más débil, deseaba terminar con ese y rápido.

-…Además de su cuerpo y su piel puedes ver lo que yo puede ver, su corazón –

Porque para Naruto ella era un tesoro único, a quien debía proteger y amarla sin dañarla. Era una mujer hermosa y bondadosa a sus ojos, siempre inocente y frágil, abrazarle cuando la sentía triste, apoyarla cuando enfrentaba problemas con su familia, amarla cuando lo necesitaba…

Ella era su todo, era el todo para Naruto y se preguntaba que aria ahora sin ella, ¿Cómo continuar amando a la única persona que no creías que te lastimaría y más de esa manera, engañándole con su mejor amigo?

Dime si la quieres  
Igual Que Yo 

Dime si la amas  
también como yo  
La Amo Yo 

\- Dime si tú la deseas, con el corazón...-

Para Sasuke era complicado, ahora podía decir que la amaba pero al comienzo solo fue una meta, un capricho, una conquista más y una mujer más con quien cogió, la veía inalcanzable cuando la conoció porque estaba amaba a su mejor amigo. Y entonces las cosas se complicaron, cada vez que hacían el amor la sentía suya, la sentía como nunca antes había amado y la dejo entrar a ese frio corazón, le mostro facetas que nunca antes ninguna chica vio, ella se convirtió en un sueño, porque era diferente, le transmitía paz cuando no lo tenía, tranquilidad, amor…

Dime si la amas  
también como yo  
La Amo Yo

Dime si la quieres  
Igual Que Yo 

Ninguno dijo nada más, todo estaba claro, ya nade volvería hacer igual. Naruto tenía que pensar que hacer, amaba a Hinata pero no podía seguir en una relación tañada y tenía claro que toda amistad con Sasuke se había terminado, lo tenía difícil porque estudiaban en la misma universidad y más con Hinata, no podría seguir viéndola sin dañarse porque sabía que si quedaba a su lado caería en la depresión o quizás en algo peor.

Naruto se levantó y antes de irse, se acercó a sasuke queriendo golpearlo pero simplemente bajo el puño, nunca entendería por qué su traición pero no quería dañar a su alguna vez amigo, se fue de la cafetería y prendió un cigarrillo, ese día seria largo, tedioso, melancólico y triste.

Pero lo que no hizo Naruto lo hizo Kiba quien con rabia se acercó a Sasuke y lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo, este no se defendió, sentía los golpes y la sangre pero no le importo, solo quería que Naruto le perdonara, también pensó en Hinata, en lo dolida que estaría, quería correr hacia ella pero no sabía si era lo correcto, él estaba seguro de amarla y quería darle el mundo entero si pudiera pero no sabía si ella lo amaba, si ella lo buscaría, si ella quisiese un futuro con él, si ella rogaría por una oportunidad a Naruto, porque de una cosa estaba seguro que él era un perdedor, el mismo desde el comienzo sabía que Hinata siempre amaría a Naruto.


End file.
